


Dickinette: Acrobatics

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, F/M, Haly's Circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Richard GraysonPrompt: AcrobaticsDate: February, Wednesday 12
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Dickinette: Acrobatics

"What do you say?" Lady Noire breathed, whilst sending another kick to a nearby armed goon. "Wanna work together for this?"

Robin played with a Batarang in his fingertips, soon throwing the weapon to pin an attacking man to the wall behind.

"I'd prefer not to, but it looks like we're gonna have to," Dick responded.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "I have guests over at my house later, so with your help it'll make it way faster to deal with this!" she enthused.

The duo worked together flawlessly, with their movements in perfect sync. They weaved in and out of the men's ways like running water. They dodged incoming punches and hits.

After another minute of endless fighting, the combatants on the opposing side began to thin out, until there was only the vigilantes left behind in the derelict warehouse.

The only noise was their heavy breathing, echoing all around. That was until Marinette's cat ears flapped up, picking up on a quiet scuffle outside. She sent a pointed glance to Robin, flicking her eyes between him and the entrance of the building.

He seemed to catch on quickly.

They edged sideways, hiding their clothed bodies in the ever-growing shadows. Though Lady Noire's suit blended in, Dick's yellow utility belt unfortunately stuck out like a sore thumb, making him frown.

"The Riddler's outside," she whispered in a hushed tone. "I'll deal with him. You keep watch in case any other of his men come."

Nodding in agreement, he watched as the woman melted into the darkness again - reappearing at the closed entrance spanning an entire wall of the structure they were within. She raised a clawed hand, mouthing something inaudible, before pushing it against the huge door.

It turned a rusted brown, then crumbled into ashes right in his view.

Riddler, hearing a suspicious sound, turned backwards. However, he was met with a swift blow to his nose, causing blood to trickle down his face. It was a bright red.

Lady Noire grunted, setting herself in an offensive position. She sprung up on light feet, spinning in suspension as she landed another kick to his temple.

The muscled goon beside him yelped in surprise, but then protectively stood in front of the Riddler. Marinette let out a smirk, proceeding to sprint up to him and jump over his head with her arms holding onto his shoulders.

She performed several acrobatic handsprings, until she reached the villain that had ran far away. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a flash of metallic grey slamming into his body.

Chuckling, Lady Noire twirled the baton in her grip, placing it at her waist. She gave Robin a crooked grin, parting with, "Thanks for the help, Blue Bird. See you at midnight, okay?"

The girl bounded away over the rooftops, not noticing Dick's absence of an answer - nor his gaping mouth.

_He knew those moves._

After all, he'd been the one to perform them at Haly's Circus years ago.


End file.
